


2 FBI AGENTS MEET THE DEVIL AND HIS COP

by LuciferFanfics



Category: Lucifer (TV), The X-Files
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferFanfics/pseuds/LuciferFanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chloe and Lucifer are put on a case of unexplained satanic ritual deaths happening around the city, FBI agents Fox Mulder and Dana Scully are called into help.  What happens with the believer meet the devil and who is killing these people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Down to business

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first xfiles fic. Ive writting ones for the lucifer fandom already. I thought this crossover would be cool so i hope you enjoy. Also i dont know how the time difference works in america since im in australia so the times i put might be off. Anyway I dont own the characters, funny enough they are own buy the writers and the fox network.

**Las Angeles 07:00 hours  21/03/2015**

 

The day started like any other day for Chloe Decker as she got Trixie ready for school and headed to the station while Dan drove Trixie to school. What she didn’t expect was Lucifer to be there before her and with a new case in his hands.

 

“It seems we have a new case detective and its quite concerning. What the hell is it with you humans and thinking sacrifices will please me.” He say with scowl on his face as he handed her the file.

 

Chloe looked at the file and her face grew more and more horrified at what she read. 

 

“This was the case detective Barrows was working on. Theres been some unexplained deaths over the past few months and no one can figure out who’s doing it. Only thing we do know is that it has something to do with satanic rituals but we have no other leads.”

 

“If thats so why were we put on it?  Not that I’m complaining. I do wanna know who’s going around and killing in my name.” Lucifer asks.

 

“I think we were put on it because they think you can help since you believe your the devil and all. I think they’re stupid for giving into your charade, however I wanna find who’s doing this to these poor people and bring them to justice.” 

 

"Well detective where do we start.”

 

“Theres been a recent murder so we will start there. Also we are being joined by two FBI agents who saw this case and wanna help out. Said their from the XFiles unit in DC whatever that means. We are meeting them there so be on your best behaviour, we don’t wanna piss these agents off,”  say Chloe in a serious tone.  

 

“Not to worry detective I will be nothing but a saint.”

 

Lucifer beams with a childish grin while chile rolls her eyes. They leave to make their way to the crime scene and meet these mysterious agents.

 

 

**XFiles Basement 15.00 hours  20/03/2015**

 

 

"Scully I have a case for us I would like to check out. Theres been a series of unexplained murders in LA all revolving around satanic rituals. Detectives down their are having trouble pulling up any leads. I think it would be interesting to check out.” Mulder says with such excitement while handing Scully the folder. 

 

“Mulder have you even cleared this with Skinner first?” Scully says, slightly irritated that they may be heading on one of Mulder's wild goose chases again.

 

“ Why yes I have Scully and he said if we can provide any support to the law enforcement down in LA then we are a green to go.” Mulder replies. 

 

“Fine Mulder when do we leave.” Scully sighs. 

 

“ We leave tonight. I have arranged for us to meet the detectives down there at the latest murder scene where they can give us a debrief on the situation.”

 

“Alright Mulder but don’t you dare snore on the plane.” Scully threatens him.

 

“I promise I wont, thanks for coming along Scully.” Mulder says. 

 

“Yeah well who would be there to make sure you don’t get into trouble. Anyway I wanna help find who ever is doing this and stop them.”

 

"Thats my girl Scully.”

 

“Mulder shut up.” 

 

 

 

**Down town LA 07:25 hours 21/03/2015**

 

Chloe and Lucifer arrive at the crime sense and are met by a police officer who lets them in. They head to the living room where they find the body of a young girl. Other officials were milling about taking photos and samples, anything that could provide concrete leads. The girl lay in the middle of what looks to be a pentagram with black candles on each points of the star. The pentagram is drawn in blood and theres blood all over the body. Lacerations can be seen from where her clothes had been ripped. But the detail that stood out most to the detectives was the giant gaping hole in here chest where her heart should be. she was missing her heart and it was no where to me found.

 

“Bloody hell. What monstrosity has does this and has the audacity to claim its under my name.” Lucifer says in an angry huff.

 

“Some sicko that needs to be put down.” 

 

“I couldn’t have said it any better myself,” Says a voice behind them.

 

Chloe and Lucifer whip around to find a male and female approaching.”

 

“Oh you must be the FBI agents. Im Detective Chloe Decker and this is my consultant Lucifer Morningstar. Thanks for coming down and giving us a hand.” Says Chloe shaking their hands.

 

“Glad we can help. I’m Agent Fox Mulder and this is my partner Agent Dana Scully but you can call us by our last names.” Says Mulder. 

 

Mulder looks at Lucifer with an odd look.

 

“Is your name really Lucifer Morningstar,” Mulder asks intrigued. His gut feeling telling him theres for to this than meets the eye.

 

“Why yes it is and if you must know I’m the devil,” Lucifer says. 

 

“Don’t listen to him, he’s a bit delusional.” Chloe chips in.

 

‘You wound me Detective, but it is the truth.  I told you i’d never lie to you and I’m not lying now.” Lucifer confesses.

 

Mulder could tell from the look in Lucifers eyes that he was telling somewhat of a truth. He didn’t know if it scared him or if he 100% believed. But there was something about the man that seemed different. 

 

“ Oh boy its like having another Mulder.” Scully says under her breath.

 

“Anyway lets get this show on the road.” Mulder says. “What do we know so far?”

 

“Well from what we know the person likes to kill their victims in their homes. They range between the ages of 18-30 and are both male or female. They commence a some what of a satanic ritual and the most disturbing part is they rip a hole the size of a fist in the victims chest and remove the heart. For what reason, it has yet to be determined. They did however find a trace of a substance they can’t identify and its left the lab quite baffled. So far thats all we have. Lucifer and I only got this case this morning ourselves.” Chloe explains debriefing the agents. 

 

“ Alright, I can go work up a profile on the person and try and see what the motives are here,” Mulder says anxious to get started.

 

“May I join you. This was a satanic ritual and well I like to think my self very knowledgeable on the subject,” Lucifer asks. 

 

“Sure. Scully I guess you can team up with Detective Decker and maybe go check those lab results,” Mulder suggests.

 

The girls look at each other and nod in agreement.

 

“We’ll go talk to the neighbours first see if they saw anything and then take a trip to the lab,” Chloe says addressing Scully.

 

“Sounds like a plan. I wanna see those results to make sure nothing was missed.” Scully replies. 

 

“Shall we meet at the precinct at say one o’clock,” Lucifer says.

 

The rest of the group nods in agreement and they break off into their separate groups.


	2. Demons of the Mind

Downtown LA 07:20 hours 21/3/2015

Scully and Chloe headed outside of the house towards the police officer who was interviewing a witness who had been the neighbour of the victim. The witness was a female, about the age of 56 with brown curly hair and glasses at the end of her nose. She was holding her little dog in her hands with tear streaks on her face.

“Hi Mrs…”

“Grancher”. The lady said.

“Mrs Grancher, I’m Detective Decker and the is Agent Scully from the FBI. We understand that you have information about the murder and the victim”. Chloe says.

“Yes it was nine o’clock last when I was watching TV. I had gone to the kitchen to make a tea when I heard God awful screaming. I thought it was coming from the tv till I heard a loud crash next door. I went to look out my window and I saw…”.

Mrs Grancher began to shake and her eyes went wide is if reliving the horror she had seen.

“What did you see?”. Scully asks in her most soothing voice. 

“I saw a monster. Its face looked…looked like a demon. I managed to hide behind the curtain before it saw me. It then transformed into a crow and flew off. I called the police immediately after”. Mrs Grancher finished.

Chloe and Scully looked at each other. They both resisted the urge to roll their eyes, Chloe more than Scully. Chloe couldn’t believe the freak show her life was turning into. Little did she know Sculls life was an actual freak show and seemed less surprised at the answer the lady gave. This was an everyday occurrence for Scully. At any rate they didn’t believe in what this lady was saying.

“Are you sure that is what you saw and you haven’t miss interpreted anything?” Chloe asks.

“I am not crazy. I know what you’re thinking and I am telling you the truth. I know what I saw!” Mrs Grancher said becoming hysterical. 

Scully and Chloe decided it was time to leave, they thanked the lady and headed to the car to take a visit to the lab. 

 

LAPD Precinct 07:35

Lucifer and Mulder arrive at the precinct. The plan decided upon in the car was to view all previous notes collected over the course of the murders and come up with a profile of the potential criminal.

“So Lucifer I recall Detective Decker say you’re a consultant for the police department. What do you do while you don’t consult”? Mulder asks trying to figure out if this guy is as who he claims. 

“I run a night club called Lux and I also make deals”. Lucifer replies.

“How original. Lucifers favourite game, I think this has made be believe you even less”. Mulder says with a disbelieving look on his face.

“Why don’t you believe me?” Lucifer asks.

“Because I don’t believe in God and Satan and all that non sense. If you’re looking for that ask Scully she’s the religious one even if she is a skeptic”. Mulder replies.

“What has led you to that disbelief"? Lucifer asks becoming quite curious.

“Because if God was real he would have brought me sister back to me. He would never have let her be taken. I asked for only one thing in my life and it was to have her back and no one listened. Not god or my parents. So I’ve work my ass off to try and find her because I am the only one who can find her and I won’t stop till I do. Now can we drop it and get to the real reason why we are here”! Mulder says frustrated and annoyed and his own personal demons. 

Lucifer remained silent and nodded his head. He fell into deep thought about this agent who appeared to have so much in common with him within the few hours of meeting him. Lucifer understood when it felt like to be abandoned and let down by his father so he decided that he would do everything in his power to help find Mulder’s sister. He wanted to be the one to stick it to his father when he found her, but also to bring piece to this agent who clearly spent all his waking hours searching for family. 

It saddened Lucifer that he did not have someone to come searching for him or even wanted him. He envied Mulder’s sister whoever she was. Brushing off these unhelpful thoughts he fell in behind Mulder as they walked down to evidence and the file room to grab what they needed for profiling. 

They spent the next hour and a half going through the previous notes and evidence and wrote down the most important aspects. 

They soon surfaced to give their theories. 

“So what I gather from recent events our suspect likes to kill their victims in their homes. This suggests to me that the persons like to make their victims feel scared in their own home. They like to take that safety away and make their victims feel open, vulnerable. They are also religious and believe in ritualistic killing to appease a high being which in turn feeds their desire for accomplishment and worthiness. We are looking for someone who most likely has a connection to the church and religious community. The killings appear to be random and without patten”. Mulder suggests.

“If I may correct you there”, Lucifer says opening up a map. “I noticed something while I was looking at a map. I marked down all the sites of the murder scenes and I found a patten. Each killing appears to be in the same symbol as the pentagram found at each crime scenes. See four people have been killed already making that four points of the star.” Lucifer says.

“That means one left until what”? Mulder asks not liking where this was heading.

“Until all hell breaks lose”. Lucifer quotes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these take awhile I got busy with life. I have some idea of where this is going and I hope you stick around for the ride. If you have any suggestion let me know. However don't be rude about it.


	3. Strange observations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So It was my birthday yesterday and I ended up going into work and you would not believe what happened. The store got robbed by a guy holding a knife. Scariest moment of my life. Never gonna forget this birthday. Anyway I wanted to get this out to you all. I hope u enjoy.

LAPD Lab Department 07.40

Scully and Chloe arrive at the lab to go over the substance found at the crime scene. Scully also wanted to take a look at the autopsy results. They are required to suit up in which they enter the inner lab waring white lab coats. Scully felt at home and in her element while Chloe felt like a teenager back in her high school dissecting class and turned her nose up at the funny smells. 

They started with the body first. Scully noted that the body had been ripped apart as if a savage animal had attacked it and lacerations were all over the body. The neck had been broken in several sections.

“Did all the victims die this way," Scully asks. 

“Yes, same way every time,” Chloe replies.

“I don’t see anything else we can make of this, lets check out that substance they found”.

“Wait a sec”, Chloe calls as she digs her gloved hands into the victims neck. “I saw something”. 

Chloe lifts her hands out and reveals a fragment of a black claw.

“Where the hell did that come from”? Scully asks.

“I don’t know. The only think I can think of is what the witness said. She said she saw a crow leaving the house”, Says Chloe. 

“You don’t really believe that do you”? Scully exclaims.

“No but it’s hell of a coincidence and it would be stupid of use to ignore. We’ll bag it as evidence and check it later”. Chloe ins tuts as the claw fragment is sealed in a bad and sent to evidence. 

They then head over to the biology part of the lab and Scully sits down in front of a microscope and begins looking at the slides.

“So is your partners name really Lucifer”? Scully asks making casual conversation.

“Im afraid so. However his records only go far back as five years so who really know. All I know is he’s bit of a loony but he’s saved my like many times and never lies to me. What about your partner?” Chloe asks.

“I’ve known him for quite some years now. He’s the best partner i’ve ever had and my best friend. We’ve been through so much together and he has scarified so much for me. He’s incredibly smart and kind and so very brave. When he puts his mind to something he never stops. He lost his sister when he was a boy. She was abducted and he has spent has entire life searching for her and the truth. It’s why I believe in him and our work. The strength of his beliefs have taught me things about myself I never would have found.” Scully says reflecting on the man that entered her life so many years ago. 

Chloe just looks at Scully with a silly grin on her face.

“What’s that look for?" Scully asks seeing Chloe’s expression.

“Nothing just that you’re very lucky”. 

This was half a lie and a truth. The grin Chloe showed was realisation that this Agent was deeply in love with her partner but she wasn’t about to admit it to the Agent. This was something she needed to rely’s on her own. 

They spent the next five minutes progressing through the slides. Scully had a frown on her face that grew with every new slide she viewed. 

“This is impossible,” Scully announces. 

“What is it”? Chloe says concerned

“I’ve never seen anything like this. Its not a known element on earth”.

“What do you mean on earth”.

“I mean that it just doesn’t exist on this planet or on any periodic table. It’s as if this element appeared out of no where and just happened to turn up at various crimes scenes of all places”, Scully explains.

‘This doesn’t make any sense”. We need to find the guys and update them on this. I'll call them. They should be in the building. Let's head up there now.” Says Chloe.

“Agreed, let’s go”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys can follow me on twitter @LuciferFanfics and on my xfiles tumblr @believingtheliesandnotthetruth


	4. Trip To The Church

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mention a video game you might have heard of so Im putting in a disclaimer.
> 
> Disclaimer:I don't own Lucius or the material.

LA Precinct 08:00 Hours

“Mulder the girls are heading up earlier than we thought. They have something we need to see”.

“Ok lets go find a free interview room”.

The boys head into the main area of the precinct and find an empty interview room. Lucifer texts Chloe their location and wait for them to arrive.

Five minutes later they arrive and sit down across from the boys.

“We spoke to the witness. Lets just say, what she had to say was bat crap crazy”.

“You can say that”, Chloe replies with a smirk. “She said she saw a demon that turned into a crow and flew away around the time the victim was murdered”.

“Thats not even the strangest thing. We had a look at the body down in the lab and we found a fragment of what appears to be a black crow claw embedded in the victims neck. I then looked at the substance that was found at the scene. It’s not a known element found on earth. It doesn’t exist on any periodic table. Its a new element. I noticed something as well, I forgot to tell you about chloe. The substance was alive. It was sort of acting the way blood does and it’s black. I don’t know where this substance came from but we need to find out”. Scully explains. 

Lucifer’s face paled and continued to paled as Scully presented her findings. Chloe notices the worried expression and asks whats wrong.

“Lucifer what’s wrong you’ve gone pale?” Chloe asks.

“Nothing…I have to go and speak with my brother. I’ll meet up with you later”. Lucifer replies dashing out of the room as fast as he could.

“Lucifer wait. Chloe calls behind him. “Why does he always have to ditch me”. Chloe complains.

“I know how that feels”. Scully remarks.

“Hey”. Mulder says offended. “ Anyway I did the profile on the suspect and they seem to have a strong connection to the church. Lucifer also found out that the murders have been committed in a pentagram symbol within the city,” Mulder grabs out the map he brought and shows the girls. “Theres been four deaths. Each death residing on one point of the star which means theres only one death left. For what exactly, I don’t know. Lucifer seemed to thing all hell would break lose if the last death comes to pass. I think we should take a visit to the churches and cult activity within the radius of the murders and see if they saw anyone acting suspicious or having a certain interest in pentagrams and the cult”.

“This case just keeps getting weirder. Is this what you guys do in that X-File devision of yours”. Chloe asks.

“Oh you have know Idea”. Scully replies. 

 

St Mary’s Church 09:00 hours

The group had visited two churches on their way to St Mary’s Church. Both came up with very little clues as to where the killer may be operating from. They enter the church which has high glass windows and an old musty smell Scully and Mulder are used to as their own basement in the bureau smells like an old town house. They walk up towards the pastor with black hair, a pale complexion and glasses that looked like they came from the 80's on the end of his nose. Chloe made a joke to herself about the 80's wanting their glasses back. The pastor is at the podium packing up the remaining equipment from the last service. 

“Hello the service has just finished. Is there something I can help you with?” The pastor addresses the approaching group. 

“Yes. We are looking for information on the recent murders happening around the area. We have reason to believe they are linked to the cult as we found satanic like symbols. I'm Detective Decker and this is Agent Mulder and Scully of the FBI. Any information you have would be a big help”. Says Chloe.

“Of course, I’m Father Joseph. What Information are you looking for?”

“We want to know if have seen anyone acting suspicious. Anyone showing any interest in the cult or satanic drawings. Anyone who could be a suspect". Scully replies. 

“Well I have heard of a few of the boys in here talking about some game, a game the parents are unhappy with might I add. Apparently is a game about satan's son and how he brings death to people. I also over heard that they were getting together in the coming days to play the game. I noticed one particular boy express quite an obsession for the game. He’s been drawing in all the services so far. What he’s drawing, I don’t know but if you are looking for answers thats where I would go”. Father Joseph explains. 

“Do you know what the name of the game is?” Mulder asks.

“Its called Lucius”.

“Do you know where they are getting together and do you have the name of the boy”? Chloe says.

“All I know is that they are always going to the dinner on 34th street. Most likely to play games as theres free wifi in there. The boys name is Jeremey Singe, the family comes every second day to church”. Father Joseph says. 

“Thank you Father Joseph. If you think of anything else just call me on this number”. chloe says handing her business card over. 

“I will you take care”.

The group leaves the Church and get into Chloe’s car. 

“Where to know”? asks Scully who’s sitting Shotgun while Chloe is driving and Mulder is in the back.

“I says we go find that dinner and see if we can find those kids. If what the Pastor said about the Singe’s is true, they should be headed for a service tonight. We can asks to speak to their son and see what he has to say. Also I want to find out more about this game”. Mulder Suggests.

“My, my, Mulder this is the best play you’ve had to date”. Scully teases.

“Whatever Scully, no one asked you”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short i had writers block and i've been busy as i've just been accepted to uni. How exciting. I'll get the next one up asap. thanks for sticking around so far guys. Means alot. :D Come find me on tumblr guys id love to chat to yall. @believingtheliesandnotthetruth


	5. The Demon you know

Lux Penthouse 9:00 Hours

“What is it this time brother. Im not some minion you can call whenever you want”. Amenadiel says annoyed. 

“We have a problem. Do you remember a Demon called Vexol?” Lucifer says with concern in his face.

“Yes he’s that freak that liked to rip out hearts. Why do you ask? Last time I recalled he was deep within hell”.

“We’ll I believe he’s escaped”. 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE’S ESCAPED”. Amenadiel yells.

“Chloe and I got given a case this morning with the help of two FBI agents. The victims hearts had been ripped out and lacerations covered their bodies. Witnesses at each crime scene say they saw a black crow leaving each crime scene. They also found a substance they couldn’t identify and doesn’t exist on earth. The deaths have also happened as demonic sacrifices”. Lucifer informs

“Dear Lord, don’t tell me he’s doing what I think he’s doing? Amenadiel says a worried look on his face.

“I’m afraid so and if we don’t stop him every single soul from hell will be able to to pass through that gate and enter earth”.

“What do we do now? I assume you have a plan”? Amenadiel asks.

“Yes. I’ve asked Maze to start searching for Vexol and find anything she can so we can take him down. I on the other hand will help the detective continue with the investigation. I have no doubt it will lead us to him. You brother can help Maze if you like are or are welcome to work alone and do whatever it is you do best. I must go now and head back to the detective. I have no doubt she’ll have questions about my sudden disappearance”. Lucifer explains.

“Alright then bother i’ll check in with you if I find anything". 

With that Amenadiel flies off out the window to begin his own investigation. 

“Well that couldn’t have gone better. Now time to get back to my feisty partner”. Lucifer thinks. 

 

Betty Burgers Dinner 34th Street 10:00 hours

Mulder, Scully and Chloe enter the dinner Father Joseph had disclosed to them and began their search for the boy named Jeremy. The father had given them a picture of the boy just before they left the church. Mulder thought it was a bit weird that the father so suddenly had a photo ready for them. Almost like he knew they would come to him and ask him questions.  
The Dinner had an old 80’s milkshake vibe to it with those spiral cotton candy coloured decorations and black and white checkered floors. Booths with red shinny seats and marble table lined the walls while tables and chairs occupied the rest of the floor with the counter and food displays to the left. Waitres's zoomed around on roller skates as they took orders and delivered food. Mulder, the secret perve he was, quite enjoyed the show.  
The group make their way towards the counter and show the ladies there if they had seen the boy and when he was most likely come in.

“The boy and his friends usually come in around lunch time for fries and milkshakes. They sit in the corner both over there”. The waitress says pointing to the back corner on the room. 

“Do they act suspicious at all. Have they been doing anything differently these past few months?” Chloe asks.

“Well they have been playing this game. One of the boys brought it in one day and that was it. The rest of the boys got into it and they’ve been playing it ever since”. 

“Does this game happen to be called Lucius?” Mulder asks.

“Yeah something like that”.

“Ok thanks. If you can think of anything else just give us a call”. Mulder hands over their business card to the waitress then turns to face the girls. “Im going to go see what all the rage is about this game. Why don’t you both sit down and take a break, have some morning tea and ill meet back here at 11:45 so we can intercept the boys”. Mulder says.

"Sounds like a plan, We’ll see you later then”, Scully replies.

Mulder leaves the dinner while chloe and Scully take a table not to close to the corner booth but close enough to get a good view incase the boys came early.

“Where did you partner go, Lucifer wasn’t it?” Scully asks.

“I have know idea, he does this sometimes. He runs off lord knows where and ends up coming back with a solid lead in the case. I don’t know how he does it but all I know is that he gets the job done”. Chloe explains just as Lucifer walks through the door.

“Speak of the devil,” Chloe says. 

Lucifer sits done at the table and smiles brightly at both of the girls.

“Where the hell have you been?” Chloe asks not as aggressively as she thought.

“Investigating my own leads. I doubt you will believe anything I have to say though so lets move on shall we. What have you managed to find out and why are we in this awful establishment?” Lucifer complains in discuss.

“We spoke to the father at the St Mary’s church and he said some of the kids that come to his service’s have been dabbling in some game that may be linked to cult activity. Mulder just left to go check out the game. We are here to intercept the the kids and see what they know”. Scully informs.

“Well then lets say we get some lunch. Its on me”. Lucifer offers.

“You know what I have”. Chloe says.

"Agent?”

“Low fat cream cheese bagel if they have any”. Scully says.

“Ill see what I can do”.

Lucifer gets up to leave while the girls continue to observe the dinner for their suspects. Sure enough they come strolling on in.


	6. Games Of The Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being MIA for a while. Life has just gotten in the way and my interests are always changing and adapting you could say. At any rate heres the new chapter and thanks for the continuos support. 
> 
> Im also sick so if you see any typos more than usual you know why.

**Cards For Kids Game shop 46th Avenue 10:15 hours**

 

Mulder arrives at the game shop, hoping to find this game or just someone who could tell him about it. The game shop was big with several rooms extending from the main room and entrance.  At the front of the store a Yugioh card board cut out donned the left window while a Pokemon cut out donned the right. Mulder entered and spied rows upon rows of games ranging from chess boards, to kid games, to electronics.  He walked up to the front counter to ask for assistance. 

 

“Hello there how may I help you?” the man at the register with green eyes and black hair says.

 

“My name is special agent Fox Mulder I’m with the FBI. Im here to ask about a game that has some ties in the case on working on. I believe it goes by the name of Lucius.” Mulder inquires after showing the worker his badge. 

 

“Ah yes, Lucius is a game thats played on PC. It follows a boy, chosen to be the devils son. The son goes around killing people and wrecking havoc as he gains new powers. Its very popular with kids lately with it only hitting the markets about 2 weeks ago”. The merchant says. 

 

“Have you by chance seen these kids come in here and buy the game”. Mulder inquires showing the merchant photos of the suspects.

 

“Yes I do remember, the blonde boy, and a red head boy came in and bought it. They seemed like nice enough kids though".  

 

“Hmm and do you believe the game could drive people to murder and ritual killings”. Mulder asks.  

 

“I guess, if people took it too seriously and there was something not quite right with them in the head”. The merchant replies. 

 

“I would like to buy the game, could you direct me to it”. Mulder asks.

 

“Of course. How about you stay here and ill go get it for you. It would be much easier that way”. With that the merchant wanders off into the shop and reemerges a minute later with the game in hand.

 

“He take it for free, if it helps catch who ever is doing this then I can let $25 slide”. The Merchant says.

 

“Thank you ver much. If you can think of anything just give me a call”. Mulder replies handing him his business card.

 

“Will do.” 

 

Mulder leaves the store with game in hand and returns to the car.

 

 He decides to head to the hotel Scully and he are staying at the pick up his laptop then head back to the diner to intercept the kids and hopefully get a look at the game.

 

 

**Betty Burgers Dinner 34th Street 11:00 Hours**

 

Mulder arrives to the diner half an hour after the kids arrived. He finds Scully, Detective Decker and Lucifer at the table he last left them and dropped down into the vacant seat.

 

“So how long have they been here?” Mulder asks nodding his head in the kids direction.

 

“About half an hour, not much has happened. They’ve just been sitting there drinking milk shakes, laughing and playing on the laptop which I’m assuming is said game you went to investigate.” Scully replies. 

 

“Speaking of which, what did you find out about the game?” Chloe asks.

 

“Well apparently the game is about the son of Satan who goes around killing people to level up his powers. The merchant was kind enough to give me a copy so we could play it for ourselves”. Mulder explains.

 

“Interesting. You humans just love to spin my life into some twisted game for your pleasure. I hope this game is at least worthy of my attention”. Lucifer complains in an offended tone. 

 

“Let play the game after we finish up with these boys”. Scully suggests.

 

“Good Idea, I think its time we introduced ourselves”. Chloe says.

 

“With pleasure.” Lucifer jeers as he makes his way over to the group of boys.

 

“Here was go again”. Chloe mumbles under her breath.

 

The boys sat in the corner both all crowed around a computer with their drinks either drunk or forgotten. A basket of fries lay empty at the end of the table.

 

“Well hello boys, Im Lucifer Morningstar and Im here with the police. Now which one of you sad individuals would be Jeremy”. Lucifer says with his charming voice.

 

The blonde haired boy’s head shot up with a look of fear in his eyes that lucifer noticed immediately and secretly relished. The boy sat frozen in place. The others had reached the table by then and were each in turn flashing their badges. Before they could get a word in Lucifer began his questioning. 

 

“So Jeremy my boy, what do you desire most on this earth?” Lucifer asked his voice dripping in that tone that Chloe could only describe as cotton candy. Mulder on the other hand stood fascinated by the way this kid started spilling his guts out with secrets at a mere command by Lucifer.

 

“I wish to be free from the church. I do not believe in it as I once did. I wish to decided for myself what to believe in. I wish to travel to all corners of the earth and find the truths to the questions myself”. Jeremy says with a look of sadness and lining in his eyes. 

 

Mulder felt a slight connection to this boy. Like himself he wanted the truth where people were only willing to give lies and half truths as a means of control. But like himself Mulder had hope that this boy would find his way and its in that hope that Mulder was a hundred percent sure this kid was not the killer.

 

“Hey can I talk to you all for a minute?" Mulder asks walking back to the table they had vacated. 

 

“We won’t be a moment Jeremy, I’m Agent Scully by the way”. Scully says as they all follow Mulder back to the table.

 

“Whats up Mulder?: Scully asks.

 

“That boy is no killer.”

 

“I would have to agree with Agent Mulder here, that boy was too scared we would out him to the church let alone kill anyone". Lucifer agrees.

 

“If he didn’t do it then who do you supposed is going around sacrificing people”. Chloe's ask slightly annoyed that they were back to square one. 

 

“Have any of you noticed that the reason we even followed up on these boys was because the Priest pointed us in this direction”. Mulder says beginning to see a bigger picture unfolding. 

 

“So you're saying the priest has led us on a wild goose chance and he’s the one we should be actually talking to?” Scully interjects. 

 

“Pricelessly,” Mulder answers.

 

“Well, well, well it would seem fathers beloved followers aren’t  so holy as they lead everyone to believe”. Lucifer laughs.

 

“Well at any rate, i’t does seem a little fishy he just happened to know the boys would be here today and that they were playing a game that coincidentally ties in with the theme of these murders. I say we go back and have a little chat with our priest.” Chloe says.

 

“Good Idea detective, I’m quite curious myself to see what dirty little secrets the priest has hiding. Lucifer says very sportive of the idea.

 

 Little did everyone know that Lucifer knew that if this priest was in deed Vexol the demon going around killing people, he could be leading his new work colleagues and partner into a deadly trap. 

 


	7. Searches and Desires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again sorry for a late ass update. Im currently working like 3 jobs and life gets busy. I also lose my motivation and ideas at time but alas new ideas have graced me so heres the next chapter.

**St Mary’s Church 12:00 HOURS**

After having lunch at the dinner, the deceptive, agents and Lucifer track back to the church too confront the priest on the almost too easy information that they were given. They once again enter the church however they find it empty. Void of all humans and lit candles alike. It was like a ghost town. It gave Scully and Chloe the creeps.

“Where are all the people?" Mulder asks about as confused as the rest of the group.

“I don’t know but its creeping m out”. Scully replies.

“This is way to fishy to be a coincidence," Chloe says. “Im gonna call it in. We need to find this priest.”

“Good, while you do that I need to go see my brother. He’s good with all this priest stuff” Lucifer says trying to bolt before Chloe yells at him.

“Oh no you don’t mister. No more ditching. At least take one of us with you”. Chloe says annoyed.

“I’ll go,” Scully volunteers. “I know how much Mulder dislikes all the church stuff.”

“She knows me so well.” Mulder says in a world of his own. Scully just glares at him.

“Fine if you must but be prepared for the things you will hear”. Lucifer warns.

“I think i’ll be fine, i’ve fought men worst then a dodgy little priest”. Scully informs.

“Feisty little one isn’t she. I can’t interest you in a devilish three some?" Lucifer admires.

Mulder glares at Lucifer while Scully relies

“Not in a million years so don’t push your luck.”

“Bummer, well if you change your mind you know where to find me”.

“Lets just go,” Scully says rolling her eye.

She begins to leave the church and Lucifer bows and follows her out.

“Well it looks like its just you and me Agent Mulder. Lets get back to the precinct and get all the information we can get on this Father Joseph.” Chloe suggests heading for the exit.

“Agreed,” Mulder replies as he followers her.

 

**LAPD Precinct 1230 HOURS**

Mulder and Chloe arrive back at the precinct and head to the detectives office so begin the cyber dig on one Father Joseph. Chloe types while Mulder sits next to her and observes. They pull up father Joseph's file and find something peculiar.

“Wait scroll back up”. Mulder says noticing something.

“Why what is it?” Chloe replies doing what Mulder asks.

“Here look at the residential address. Mulder says pointing at the screen. “ If I’m correct its also within the vicinity of the murders, same as the church.

“I noticed something as well”. Chloe says. “His file only goes back eight months. Before that its like he’s never existed.”

“The more we find out about this guy, the more strange things become. We really need to find him and bring him in.” Mulder says.

“Agreed but until the APB can locate him, it looks like we’re in for bit of a wait. In the meantime we need to tell the others what we have found.” Chloe suggests.

“Yes. Ill text Scully that we have an update and we can go from there”.

“ok”.

 

**Lucifers car 1230 HOURS**

Lucifer and Scully are sitting in an awkward silence that to Scully’s ears feels deafening. She finds her self asking why she agreed to be the one to chaperon Lucifer to his club…alone. Not that she couldn’t take him of course but he gave off a vibe that screamed evil.

“I won’t bite agent Scully”. Lucifer says breaking the silence.

“I have nothing to say”. Scully says indifferent, continuing to stare out the window.

“Agent look at me”. Lucifer asks in the nicest voice he can muster.

Scully sighs and does what he says. As soon as she does Lucifer smiles a devilish grin.

“Agent what do you desire”. Lucifer asks the million dollar question. Scully’s eyes begin to cloud over as Lucifer’s will takes over.

“ I desire a loving husband that understands me like know one else. We will get married and have kids with beautiful house”. Scully replies in a monotone voice.

“Hmm maybe I should be asking who it is you desire but think I already know the answer. Agent who is it you desire? Lucifer asks.

“Mulder, I desire Mulder. He understands me like know one else has. He respects me and treats me like an equal. He doesn’t underestimate me because of my size and gender. But the thing I love most about him is that he is gentle and kind. He’s spent his whole life looking for his sister and has looked for me too. He’s never given up and his determination to find the truth is astounding. You should see him with the children we sometimes work with when we get called into violent crimes. He’s so caring and the kids warm right up to him. He would make a great father”. Scully says pouring her heart out without realising it.

“So you love him?”

“Yes, with all my heart”.

With that Lucifer ends his power and Scully comes back to herself.

“Omg what have I done? Why did I say all those things? What did you do to me?” Scully says in an accusing manner.

“I only showed you what, or should I say whom you desire. I did tell you I was the devil remember. Why none of you believe me is beyond me”. Lucifer says shaking his head.

“I still don’t buy this devil crap. Did you drug me?”

“No I did not. You can even take a blood test if you want”. Lucifer says getting irritated.

“Just keep your eyes on the road and don’t talk to me. Don’t forget I also carry a gun”.

“Whatever you say agent”.


	8. Unexpected Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres the new chapter guys I hope everything is well.

Lux Penthouse 12:45 Hours

“Mulder just texted, he said they found some strange information on the priest. They’re sending through the files now”. Scully says just having arrived to the club and entering the penthouse portion of the club.

“Alright take a seat, do you want a drink?” Lucifer offers, ever the gracious host.

“No we are working”.

“You’re just like the detective. You're no fun”.

“We’re working a case where a person can be killed any day now to full fill a sick ritual and all you can think about is having fun. I don’t know how she puts up with you. She must be in love with you”. Scully replies annoyed.

“You really think she loves me”? Lucifer asks serious.

“You haven’t noticed?”

“Noticed what. Im the master of the fairer sex I doubt I would miss anything.”

“You miss everything that counts. How you ever been in love Lucifer?”. Scully asks already guessing the answer.

“Love is a mortal value that promotes weakness. So to your question, no”.

“Yes love is weakness, but its also strength. Love can make you do stupid things, but it can also make you brave and fight for what you love and believe in. Fight for whats right. There is always going to be a downside to things, but thats life. Life is too short to be worried about getting hurt and feeling vulnerable. Lord knows how many times Mulder and I have almost died. Makes everything we have all the more important. Keep that in mind the next time you see the detective”. Scully says ending her speech. 

A moment later, Scully’s phone buzzes with a call. 

“Its Mulder”. Scully says answering the phone. “You’re on speaker phone Mulder whats up?”

“We've found something on the priest. We found his residential address and its in the vicinity of the murders and the church. We also found that his file only dates back eight months. Before that he’s never existed on any data base. Just who is this guy? Just drops out of thin air and starts killing people and a priest of all people. Something fishy is going on”.

“ I agree Mulder somethings just doesn’t add up. When you were going throughout the files, did you see if any of these types of killings we happening anywhere else?” Scully asks.

“Actually there was something. There was some unexplained deaths in Dallas. Two people were killed and had their eyes removed. Three people in New Mexico had their fingers removed. Four people In Arizona had their genitals removed and now here in La with the missing hearts”. Its like he’s collecting them”.

“Mulder what if he’s collating them for the ritual. Like the stuff you use to sacrifice to bring am evil spirit in”.

“Did I just hear Dr Dana Scully suggest demons and ritual summoning on a case”. Mulder says in a mocking voice.

“Don’t start with me Mulder. Anyway do you think it’s this is what we are dealing with”. Scully asks.

“I highly think so but one thing I don’t get is that sample you got from the crime scene. You know that substance you couldn’t identify. I would sure as hell liked to know where it came from and for what reason.” 

“Same Mulder this just keeps getting weirder”.

“Thats what I said”.

“Any who go check the priest house and see if you can find anything”. Scully suggest.

“Good Idea, we’re on it. I’ll give you a call if we find anything.”

“Ok take care Mulder”.

“You too Scully”, with that the phone clicks off signalling the end.

“So where is this brother of your’s?” Scully asks.

“Right here,” came a voice belonging to a dark skinned man who is followed in by a tan women with black hair.

“Agent meet my brother Amenadiel and my second in command Mazikeen”. Lucifer introduces.

“It’s nice to meet you. Im Agent Dana Scully of the FBI”. Scully says holding her hand out.

“Like wise,” Amenadiel says shaking the outstretched hand. Maze on the other hand declines with an indifferent gaze.

“Don’t mind her she’s not really a people person”.

“None taken”.

“Brother, Maze what have you found out?” Lucifer asks pouring himself a drink.

“Are you sure we can trust her?” Maze says indicating her head in Scully’s direction.

“Im sure, she doesn’t believe anyway. Quite sceptic that one”. Lucifer says.

“ Very well then. We have found that there has been disturbances on the celestial plane".

"What kind of disturbance”. 

“Dark energy is polluting the air. Souls are becoming corrupt. It’s not good. Vexol is building an army I think he wants to release the dark souls on earth”.

“Im sorry, but what the hell kind of nonsense is that. Darkness and souls are you guys crazy?”

“Well that could be debated but no. We have known who the killer is from the start. We just can’t find him. If its true then we have worse things to worry about. Its more important than ever that we find him before the ritual can be completed". Lucifer explains.

“Nope, Im sorry but I’m out. The detective may believe but I’m at the end of my tether. Im leaving”. Scully says heading for the door. 

"Brother”, Lucifer says.

At that Amenadiel stops time and reaches Scully and stands in front of her. He then proceeds to end the time stop. Time starts again and Scully does a double take at what she see. 

“What the hell kind of trick is this”. Scully says alarmed.

“Sit down and let us explain Agent Scully. The you can leave and never come back if that is what you wish.” Amenadiel says.

“ Fine but, don’t you think of pulling something”. Scully replies walking back to the living area and sitting on the couch. 

“Agent, do you believe in angles and demons, God and the Devil?” Lucifer asks.

“Of course I do I was born a good catholic”. Scully says.

“Then you know how the stories go”. Scully nods her head in reply.

“What If I told you that there is more to the story and that standing in this room is the real lord of hell, his demon general and his angle brother”. Lucifer explains. “Im the real Lucifer." 

“You’re crazy”. Scully accuses.

“Fine we will give you the evidence you seek. Amenadiel show her”. Lucifer says.

“If I must.” Amenadiel replies unfurling his bright white winds.

Scully’s eyes go wide and her mouth drops open. She can’t believe what she see but how can she not. Working with Mulder all these years should have taught her to believe in the impossible.

“You-you’re and angel”. Scully stutters. “Its true. That means…” Scully breaks off looking at Lucifer. “You really are the devil and Maze is a demon. God…he real. He’s real.” 

“Yes its all true. Although I wouldn’t put faith in my dead beat father”. Lucifer said huffing.

“Lucifer watch your mouth”. Amenadiel says. 

“Don’t start with me brother. You didn’t have to spend the rest of eternity in hell as punishment for merely asking why we didn’t get free will like the humans. Don’t believe all the stories that you hear Agent”. Lucifer says addressing Scully. "Its quite easy to vilify someone.”

“Ok but how did you end up here”. Scully asks.

“Lets just say, I was due for a vacation and well I quite liked up here so I decided to stay. I can still punish people but it will be on my terms and not his. Besides it more fun to do up here.” Lucifer explains.

Well thats a lot to take in but I think we should get back down to business”. Scully says. “Who’s this vexol you speak of? Is he a demon?”

“Yes. He’s a power demon thats been locked in hell for a millennia. Somehow he escaped hell and plans to bring death upon the earth and the rituals are just the beginning. His true form is a monstrous crow like form just like that witness said”.

“What about the substances we found at the crime scene?”

“Thats demon blood, his blood. Because it is not of this world it doesn’t register here.”

“Well that explains it. What about father Joseph? How does he fit into all of this?” Scully asks.

“We believe Vexol is taking on the form of the priest”. 

“THE PRIEST!” Scully yells. “Mulder and Detective Decker are heading to his house right now. They will be walking right into a trap if he’s there. We need to go and stop them”. Scully says running to the elevator.

“Come on lets go”. Lucifer says to Maze and Amenadiel and they head to the elevator too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ill try and be more frequent with these chapters thx for sticking with these. Leave us a review and tell us what you think. Thx guys.


	9. The Trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, as some may know ive started a new Lucifer series called The blood race. So ill be taking turns updates both this fic and that fic so i can stay on top of them and keep all you guys happy. So the next chaoter may be a little longer to wait for but I hope you will still stay along for the ride.

 

 

**Chloe’s Car 1300 Hours**

 

Chloe and Mulder are in the car on the way to Father Joseph's house; who lives about ten minuets from the church. Chloe is driving as Mulder sits in the passenger seat, reading some files on the church. It had gotten cold all of a sudden so Chloe proceeds to turn on the heater.

 

“This is weird. It say the previous Priest died of unexplained causes about two weeks before Father Joseph arrived. I have a feeling this wasn’t a coincidence”. Mulder explains.

 

“I think the same”. Chloe agrees.

 

“So Lucifer…You really believe all that stuff he says about the devil?” Mulder questions.

 

“Nope, I think its his way to deal with his family baggage. Im atheist so.” Chloe answers shrugging her shoulders.

 

“Well he does do that weird hypnosis thing that I can’t explain. I don’t know what to believe about this. I never really believed in this stuff anyway; not since my sister went missing. But I got to admit something doesn’t feel right”. 

 

“I think your exaggerating. Lucifer is the most harmless man I know. He’s a good person with a good heart. He just acts like a twelve year old. Not much of a devil if you ask me”. Chloe explains.

 

“You sound found of him”. 

 

“He’s my best friend and he’s always there for my daughter and I. He’s always got my back on cases and has saved my life more times then I can count”. Chloe says.

 

“He’s just like Scully; always saving my life and having my back”. Mulder replies.

 

“Looks like we’ve got good partners huh?”

 

“Yeah we do”. 

 

They arrive at 7 Patchworth Lane and park on the drive way. The house is a double story house, with a lovely garden lining the stair case on either side. Stairs lead up to the veranda where a couch swing and a small coffee table reside left of the door. Mulder knocks on the door to which there is no answer. Chloe grabs the door handle, turns it and the door swings open. They give each other a look and grab their guns out. Mulder leads the way with a torch and his gun raised. Chloe follows behind. 

The house is dark which would suggest the curtains are drawn as its sunny outside. They switch on the light and the is bathed in brightness. They progress down the main hall which is bare of any photos or personal decorations. They make their way into the kitchen and find it clean of any dishes or mess. The pantry is empty as if it hadn’t been stocked in a long time. The fridge on the other hand contained mouldy old food way past its due date. The only thing that look remotely edible were the tea, coffee and sugar in the clear containers near the stove. 

 

“Does he even still live here?” Mulder asks covering his nose. 

 

“I don’t know but be on you toes, who knows what the hell is in this house”.

 

They decide to spilt up to cover more ground. Chloe makes her way up to the second floor while Mulder makes his way through the bottom floor.  Mulder enters the dinning room which has an antique table and chairs with a chandelier hanging from the roof. The walls are painted dark forrest green to match the decor. Chloe enters one of the upstair rooms which is bare of any furniture besides a single bed smack dab in the middle of the room. The walls have been painted a nice baby blue.  

 

_“This house gets more deserted by the minute. I gotta admit though, this guy has a good sense of design”._ Chloe thinks to herself. 

 

Chloe continues on into the next bedroom down the hall; On the way looking into each room as she goes. One room has a study with books lining an enormous shelf and mahogany furniture around the room. This room is painted a sophisticated red to give the room an air of intelligence. The next is a theatre room with bean bags and a big projector screen. These walls are painted a dark purple. She enters the next bedroom and finds it occupied with a king sized be and a few clothes scattered around. The walls are painted black with makes the room feel cold and lifeless.  

 

“ _Well this must be his room”_. Chloe thinks.

 

She decides to snoop around the room and find any clues that could point them in the right direction. All she finds is bag by the foot of the bad that contains a passport, a map and a few other things. Chloe bags them and puts just outside the door. She continues into the bathroom and finds it also empty besides the toilet bag perched on the sink bench. She goes to take a look to see if anything is in the cabinet behind the mirror and finds nothing as well.

 

“There’s gotta be something here we can go on”. Chloe sighs.

 

She closes the cabinet door and jumps when a face appears in the mirror behind her. She tries to call for Mulder but it is took late; Father Joseph gives her a big knock  to the ground. She tries to get up however Father Joseph is already there holding a rag to her mouth and nose before she can do anything of value. Chloe’s vision begins to blacken as she breaths in the sickly scent and before she knows it she’s unconscious swimming in a black pool of nothing. 

 

“Sorry darling but you’re the last piece I need". Father Joseph says without any real sympathy. 

 

He picks her up and drops her on the bed going off in search of the other pest in his house. 

 

Meanwhile Mulder enters the living room which has a love seat and a lone chair off to the side while a tv is in the middle. This room is painted a dark maroon colour. He makes his way in front of the tv and turns around getting a three sixty view of the room. 

The room has a little bookshelf off to the side against the wall. There a little lamp on one of the coffee tables next to the couch. On the other coffee table next to the lone chair, Mulder notices a coffee mug sitting on it. He goes to investigate and finds that its still fresh and steaming. 

The lightbulb turns on in Mulder’s head and he realises that they’ve been trapped. He hears a bang come from upstairs and he knows Chloe is in trouble. Mulder races up the stairs and comes onto the second floor landing. 

 

“CHLOE WHERE ARE YOU?” Mulder yells checking all the rooms on this floor.

 

He comes to the last room and see Chloe lying on the bed. He goes to walk to her, when someone jumps from the left and whack him in the head with a baseball bat. Mulder instantly goes down entering his own black pool of nothing. 

 

“Two down, one and a half to go. Lucifer and that other pesky agent won’t know what hit them. I will have my revenge. Vexol grabs both Mulder and Chloe and throws them over each shoulder with his supernatural strength and takes them down to the basement. He puts Mulder on the ground and ties him to a wooden post with some rope. Chloe is then placed on a ritual table; Vexol removes her shirt so she is left in a flimsy singlet. He then ties her down with chains attached to both arms and legs. He lights some candle around the room and so begins the preparations.   

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why ive never asked for review before but im totally doing it now. So please share your thoughst would love to hear. Sorry for leaving this on a cliffhanger lol. Im also sorry if this chapter is a lil short. This is just what came to me. I wish I had a beta. Oh well hope you enjoyed.


	10. Sneaky, Sneaky, Lemon, squeaky.

So this chapter has phone calls and thoughts so i'll chuck a guide here so you don't get confused.

_Thoughts:_ will be written like this

_**Phone calls** **from the receiving person:**_ will be written like this. 

 

 

 

**Vexol’s Basement 13:30 Hours**

 

Mulder wakes up with his head screaming in pain and his vision slightly blurry. The room is quiet save for Chloe’s steady breathing. The room is cast in a erie glows set of by the numerous candles in the room. Chloe lays on a podium in the centre of the room while a five star pentagram is drawn in blood around Chloe. At each point, a ceramic bowl holds all the organs that were taken from the previous victims.  Mulder looks around for Vexol who is nowhere to be seen. 

 

_“I need to get out of here and get help. But I can’t leave Chloe along with that psycho Priest milling around. I need a phone”._ Mulder’s memory supplies him with a memory of the phone he passed in the living room sitting on the coffee table. 

 

_“I just need to sneak up, call Scully and get back down to protect Chloe and get us out of this mess. By the looks of it id say she’ll be out for a while”._ Mulder thinks to himself.

 

Mulder tries to wiggle free from the rope which is bound tightly; with no such luck. He’s certain it will cut him to the bleeding point soon. Lucky for Mulder Vexol doesn’t know about the hidden switch blade stashed in his sock strapped to his ankle. Mulder kicks off his both his shoes along with his socks and manoeuvres his blade into the grasp of his right toes.. Thankful for his amazing genetics that graced him with a wide range of flexibility; Mulder manages to reach his leg to his face and take the end of the blade in his mouth.  He then proceeds to rise up the wooden post taking the rope what has his hands tied behind him. 

 

_“I only have one shot at this.”_ Mulder thinks right before tossing the blade into the vicinity of his hands. He manages to just grab the blade before it tumbles to the ground. Mulder slides the blade between the bonds of the rope and begins cutting. After about five minuets of vigorous cutting Mulder is free and stumbles over to Chloe.  He checks her pulse, which is steady and tries to wake her. She does not respond still to far deep in her unconsciousness. 

 Mulder proceeds to the the stairs to the south of the room and ascends. At the door he rest his ear on it to see if he can hear anyone moving around behind it.  Judging that the coast is clear he exits the basement to find himself next to the stair on the ground floor.

 

_“Who hides their basement under the stairs”?_ Mulder questions. 

 

Mulder heads off quietly towards the living room keeping an eye out for Vexol when the front door begins to open. Fearing it to be Vexol, Mulder dashes up the stairs and hide in the first room that Chloe came to which is bare. He hears footsteps ascending the stairs and decides to hid in the closet on the far wall. Mulder hears the door open and someone enters the room. They walk around for a few minuets looking for a sign anyone was in here and leaves when coming up short. Mulder exits the cupboard and once again leans against the door to hear for noises.

 

“Come out, come out where ever you are Agent Mulder. I know You’re up here.” Vexol taunts.

 

_“Im not going down without a fight Father Joe”._ Mulder thinks determined. 

 

Mulder hears a door open down the hall and picks this as his time to move. He exits the room he’s is in and heads down the stairs. He spies the phone and makes a bee line for it. Once in his possession he starts dialling Scully’s number when he hears footstep deceasing the stairs. Mulder has just enough time to run to the kitchen and exit the kitchen door leading out to the side of the house. He the proceeds to hid behind the ugly broken down shed in the backyard.  Scully picks up the phone on the third right.

 

**_"Scully speaking who is this?”_** Scully's strong voice asks.

 

“Scully its me”. Mulder says knowing that she will instantly know its him.

 

**_“Mulder are you alright? Where are you? Father Joseph is the killer"._ ** Scully says in rush of words 

 

“I know, we got to his house and he ambushed us. Chloe is ok but she’s down in the basement. I had to leave her in order to find a phone to call you. He’s looking for me through the house; he knows I’m missing. He’s using Chloe as a sacrifice, we need to call in for back up".

 

**_“Don’t worry I can arrange that”,_ ** Mulder hears Lucifers angry voice. **_" How dare he use my partner like that. Oh there will be a special place in hell just for him”._**

 

**_“Anyway back to the task at hand. Mulder where are you?”_ ** Scully asks.

 

“Im outside hiding behind the shed. He knows I’ve escaped and he been looking for me I’ve almost been caught twice".

 

**_“Don’t worry Mulder we are on our way. We put the pieces together back at Lucifers place and were already on our way when you called. We will be here in about ten minutes so sit tight. Don’t go back into the house who knows what he will do to you. Since he’s been looking for you id say Chloe is safe for now. His attention is directed to you. So stay hidden and try to keep it that way. We won’t be long”,_**  Scully instructs.

 

“Ok Scully i'll meet you out the front. Be safe”.

 

**_“You too Mulder”._** With that the phone clicks off. 

 

Mulder remains hidden amongst the bushes behind the shed waiting for backup to arrive.

 

_“I just hope they aren’t too late”._

 

 

**Lucifer's car 13:45 Hours**

 

 

Scully clicks off her call from Mulder while Lucifer commences to use his.

 

“Ah Daniel how are we”? Lucifer says.

 

**_“Why are you not calling me what you usually call me. What are you hiding Lucifer. You only call me Daniel when theres something really wrong or important. Out with it”._ **

 

“ Well you know the case Chloe and I were assigned?” Lucifer asks.

 

_**“Yes the one with the creepy Satan killings. What of it”.** _

 

“Chloe and Agent Mulder were visiting a suspects house. Agent Mulder just phoned that it was a trap and the killer now has Chloe and plans on using her as a sacrifice. Mulder was lucky enough to get out and call for help. So Daniel I’m calling for backup”.

 

**_“Is she ok?” Dan asks._ **

 

“As far as I know she’s alright. Mulder says the guy is still looking for him. So yes for now I think she’s safe but it won’t last forever so we need back up asap”.

 

**_“Alright where?”_ **

 

"7 Patchworth Lane, Derby”.

 

**_“Ok I’m on it and Lucifer, bring her home safe”._ **

 

“Will do Daniel”.

 

The phone goes dead and Lucifer puts it away.

 

"Back ups on the way”. Lucifer says.

 

“Good I just hope were not too late”. Scully replies

 

They pull up to the house just as back up arrives. They exit the car and make their way over to the person in charge. Amenadiel and Maze stay in the car opting to stay out of the police business; but ready to fight if need be. 

 

“Hi Agent Scully of the FBI and this is Lucifer consultant for the LAPD”.

 

“I’m Lt Brown, 47th precinct”. He replies shaking both their hands. “Ive been told two law enforcement are being held captive”.

 

“ Detective Decker is being held inside. My partner Agent Mulder escaped and should be hiding in the backyard. He should have come out by now; let me call him”. 

 

Scully proceeds to call Mulder while Lucifer talks to the lieutenant about the case.  A faint ring can be heard in the distance; Chloe looks at Lucifer and decided to follow it. Scully draws her weapon being cautious while her phone is still in her other hand. The a house phone abandoned on the floor with Mulder no where to be seen.

 

 

“Where is he?” Lucifer asks.

 

“I don’t know; But its not good”. Scully replies. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update been a bit busy. Im not sure how many chapters to go but we are getting close to the end. Please leave a review helps out alot and thats for sticking with this fic.


	11. No Man Is Left Behind

**Vexol's Backyard 13.35 Hours**

 

Mulder clicks off his call from Scully. 

 

_“I can’t just stay here and leave Chloe with that psycho. I gotta go back in and try to free her”._ Mulder thinks.

 

Mulder stands, his body half out of the bushes and begins to head to the house. He leaves the phone behind the shed, out of sight.

 

_“Sorry Scully, but I can’t risk having the phone go off while I’m inside.”_

 

Mulder makes his was across the backyard, a risky move as there is no cover between the shed and back veranda.  Mulder enters back through the kitchen door and pauses to see if there is any noise. Satisfied that all is quiet, a little too quiet; Mulder makes his way into the house.

 

_“I need a weapon other then a switch blade if I wanna get us out of here”._ Mulder thinks to himself. 

 

He proceeds down the hall, just as creepy as it was before. It isn’t till a cabinet to the left catchers Mulder’s eye and he halts. In the cabinet is an antic baseball bat signed by a famous team. 

 

_“This will do me just fine”._

 

Mulder reaches to open the cabinet door but finds it locked.

 

“Shit. Wait the switch blade”. Mulder says looking at his hand.

 

 He begins to use the blade to loosen the screws on the door. A soft squeaking from the screws leaving the sockets puts Mulder on edge. Its as if the very walls could hear every breath, every move he makes. The screws fall to the floor in a soft clang and Mulder is able to pry open the for enough to reach in and grab the bat. 

 

“There I feel much safer”. Mulder comments to the air.

 

“Not safe enough”.  Comes a demonic voice from behind.

 

Mulder whirls around just in time to see a fist fly at him. He manages to dodge it and gets a look at his assailant. What he see shocks him to his very core. A monster like nothing he’s ever seen before in all his time in the X-Files standing before him. A black humanoid form with crow wings and skin that looks like melting tar. It’s something out a persons worst nightmare come to life. Its mouth holds sharp, pointy teeth, which at this current time is held up in a sinister smile. 

 

“What are you”? Mulder asks.

 

“I am a demon by the name of Vexol. I am every humans worst nightmare. You chose the wrong time to be a hero little human. You are no match for me. You became a dead man the moment you and your little friends decided to interfere with affairs far lager then you can comprehend”. 

 

“I think you shouldn’t underestimate us or our capacity to comprehend. I have seen things, strange, horrible and even at times positive things. I have battled governments, evil men and have almost lost my partner many times. Do not claim to know us when you yourself cannot understand the concept of human life. 

 

“Hmm a man of words. Lets see just see if actions can back those up”.

 

Vexol launches at Mulder. Mulder has enough time to raises his bat to defend himself. Vexol's claw hand collides with the bat and snaps it in half. Out matched Mulder bolts up the stairs to the second floor with Voxel hot on his heels. Vexol being in demon form is a lot faster and is able to catch up to Mulder. Mulder gets Inside on of the vacant rooms and slams the door shut right before Vexol can enter. Mulder shoves a chair under the door to lock it.  Banging comes from the other said and Mulder holds his breath. The banging subsides and all becomes quiet. Mulder lets his breath out and combs the room looking for anything to defend himself with. After a scan of the room coming back nothing besides a few run down chairs and broken floor boards; Mulder draws on his memory of the information he collected on the house. 

 

 

**(Flashback)**

 

“Mulder what other information do we have on this house?” Chloe asks.

 

“It says here it used to be a drug dealers house. It got raided mid last year and since then no one wanted the house till Father Joe moved in. They confiscated thousands worth drugs and weapons. A lot of the guns were stashed in the dry walls and under the floor boards in most of the rooms”. Mulder informs

 

“Its like a god damn weapons factory in there”.

 

“Its not surpassing since it was a major drug and weapons king pin house. The takedown operation took three years to stage”.

 

“Jesus these guys much have been good. Well now there off the streets and in jail where they belong”. Chloe says happy it turned out in a positive. 

 

“Amen”.

 

**(End Of flash back)**

 

 

_“The floor boards. Some of them are broken and lifted. There must be a weapon in here somewhere”_. Mulder thinks to himself. 

 

Mulder begins rummaging around like a psycho, ripping up floor board and breaking walls till he finds a small caliba gun. The sort that Scully usually carries around as a spare.  Its loaded with five rounds and thats it.

 

_“This should be enough to get me back outside and provide a clear signal to anyone outside that there is someone armed and dangerous in here. It also serves as a distraction to keep danger away from Chloe.”_ Mulder plans.

 

As Mulder thinks, a black tar/ooze begins to poor in from under the door and begins to take form again. Vexol is now in the room with Mulder much to his horror. The door is now blocked off behind Vexol which provides no means of escape. The only other way is out the window with a 2 metre drop to broken legs vill.

 

Mulder raises the guns and speaks.

 

“Don’t come any closers or you’ll get one in the head”. 

 

   

“You silly humans. You think your toys work on me. Fool, I am much older than you and stronger. Its gonna take more then a measly gun to put me down. You on the other hand, it won’t be as hard".

 

Vexol starts advancing on Mulder and Mulder begins to shoot with two bullets going to the chest and the other three hitting straight on a headshot. The bullets have no effects as they fall out and land on the floor. Vexols wounds begin to heal and soon enough its as if they never existed. 

 

“Bloody hell”. Mulder says dropping the gun.

 

“Like I said human. Guns don’t work on me”. Vexol’s says in a evil laugh.  “Its time to say goodnight now.”

 

“No”. Mulder says dashing to his last means of escape, the window.  However it is too late. Vexol is the within the blink of an eye and Knocks Mulder out for the second time. 

 

He decides to leave Mulder tied up in the room with the door locked. This time using a chain instead of rope. Up in this room Mulder can't get in the way of Vexols proceedings. At least thats what Vexol likes to think.  After securing Mulder, Vexol makes his way back down to the dank basement to find Chloe awake and clawing at her bindings without much luck. His human skin back on for show. 

 

“Sleeping beauty decided to join the party. Welcome my dear to your first and last sacrificial ceremony. I promise you it will be entertaining for me and quite painful for you. But lets get started shall we”. Vexol boasts.

 

“You won’t get away with this. My friends are coming.”

 

“Oh you mean Agent Mulder who’s unconscious up stairs. Yes well he decided to pull a little escape. Managed to call Lucifer and that other red head Agent.  His mistake though was thinking he could come back for you and take me on. The fool, when I say i’m a demon from hell you best be believing it for the sake of your life”.

 

“Theres no such things as demons and Lucifer is not the devil. You’re just another crack pot Priest that thinks they can win Lucifer over for some kind of favour. Well news flash pal, is aint gonna happen”. Chloe yells annoyed at all the trash coming out of his mouth.

 

“I don’t know what that fool sees in you. It must be frustrating having the person you most care for not believe in what you are. The day you see Lucifer for who he really is, I bet you go running for the hill. But till that day which is likely never, don’t say I didn’t warn you”.

 

“Now lets got on with it”. Father Joseph says brandishing a knife.

 

 

 

**Outside Vexol's house 13:45 Hours**

 

**(BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG)**

 

“What the hell”. Lucifer says looking towards the house.

 

“We need to go now”. Scully replies.

 

Both head back to Lt Brown. 

 

“You heard those gun shots too”?

 

“Yes Lt. We need to get a task group in there now”. Scully urges.

 

“Agreed, Ive got my team on stand by. Were ready when you are Agent”.

 

“Ok lets suit up and move out".

 

Lucifer flips Maze a quick text say they’re heading inside and to wait for a call from him if they need demonic and angelic backup. 

 

Lucifer and Scully both head over to a van where a police man hands them both bullet proof vets. Scully is graceful and quick to get hers on while Lucifer not so much. Scully ends up helping him and once they are both ready the head out. 

 

“Alright listen up, this is the plan. The perp is a Priest by the name of Father Joseph. He has taken hostage both a Federal Agent and and LAPD detective.  For what I’ve been told by Agent Scully here, our perp plans on carrying out a satanic type ritualist killing. He is considered extremely dangerous so be on guard, we wanna bring out people put safe”.

 

“Copy that”. The team replies.

 

They being to advance on the house. Half the group goes to the kitchen door, while the other group containing the Lt, Scully and Lucifer go through the font door. The door swings open under Scully’s hand. The group make their way into to foyer. 

All is quiet till horrific screaming could be heard from the kitchen. The second task group come running out of the kitchen while a massive group of crows are continually attacking them. Blood is dripping all over the floor and the room is in absolute chaos.

Black tar begins to appear out of the floor and traps everyones feet, keeping them in place. Scully and Lucifer make it to the stairs before they can be captured by the think goo. Everyone else is stuck in place. With nothing to free the others with, Scully and Lucifer make their way up the stairs assuming they are safe from the goo. They check out each of the rooms to make sure there is no other hostages not known about tip they come to a door with is locked.

 

“This is weird. All the other doors are all unlocked besides this one”. Lucifer notices.

 

“Could be something in there. You kick the door down, I'll cover you”.

 

“Oh goodie, Ive always wanted to kick a door down” Lucifer beams like a little kid.

 

Scully just rolls her eyes. Lucifer proceeds to kick the door down and Scully rushes in with her gun raised. So her relief and fear Mulder is tied to a chair in the room unconscious.  Scully rushes to him.

 

“Mulder, Mulder its me wake up”. Scully calls trying to reach Mulder.

 

“Mmhng” Mulder groans coming too.

 

“Oh Scully its you. Im sorry I didn’t wait for you. I couldn’t leave chloe with that demon”.Mulder explains.

 

“So you know about the demon too. Now do you believe me”. Lucifer asks Mulder.

 

“Yes you were right. Still doesn’t mean I like God though”. 

 

“Thats fine by me. Now where’s Chloe”. Lucifer asks.

 

“She’s in the basement we need to hurry, she’s the last sacrifice before he can finish what he has start”. Mulder says.

 

“We need to go now”. Lucifer says running out of the room. 

 

“No wait for us”. Scully yells but he is already gone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks once again for you patients and review. I always enjoy what you guys have to say. I always try to get these out as soon as I can. I know it sucks but i try to do my best. Love you guys, see you next chapter.


	12. Team Work Makes The Dream Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys im so sorry I havn't updated in ages. Ive had so much stuff going on. I got a new job and quite my other 3 which is great. I've been working my ass off for travel money as im going to south Korean to see BTS. Shout out to the Army's that read my fic. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter and ill update as soon as i can.

**Vexol's Basement**

 

 

“Don’t you dare come near me you sicko”, Chloe yell as Vexol begins chanting with a knife in his hand. The candles around the room flicker as the room drops in temperature.  Erie nosies can be heard sailing around the room and shadows cast the shapes of monsters upon the walls. Vexol having finished his chant advances on Chloe.                      

 

“You think about touching me and it will be the last thing you ever do” Chloe threatens even though she knows theres nothing she can do. Vexol raises to knife above Chloe’s heart and Chloe send a silent prayer to god. The knife begins its decent towards her chest; Chloe’s eyes closing in preparation for pain. Just as the knife is about to make contact the basement door bursts open and in comes Lucifer charging like an angry bull. He tackles Vexol away from Chloe.

 

“Chloe.”

 

“Lucifer, how did you find me?”

 

“I called them”, Mulder replies.

 

Mulder runs in with Scully on his heels. Scully runs to undo Chloe from the rope while Mulder raises his gun at vexol. Vexol throws Lucifer away, with Lucifer landing against the wall. With Chloe still in the room Lucifer remains vulnerable. 

 

“Agent Scully, get Chloe out the room. My powers don’t work when she’s near me," Lucifer yells.

 

“Scully go,” Mulder says.

 

Scully nods her head and starts leading a weak and dizzy Chloe out the room. Chloe however tries to resist.

 

“Lucifer you are not the devil. Its not the time for your bullshit.”

 

“Chloe as much as you don’t believe him you are still weak. You would put yourself in more danger by staying,” Mulder reasons.

 

“Fine. But keep that idiot safe Agent Mulder.”

 

“Will do.”

 

Chloe and Scully leave the room while Mulder and Lucifer circle Vexol.

 

“You’re powers back now?" Mulder questions.

 

“Oh yes, now its time for some payback. How dare you take my partner like that. Don’t forgot you place peasant, I am still your ruler. Once I’m done with you its Mazikeen’s turn, and you know how savage she can be. Choose your next moves wisely," Lucifer threatens. 

 

“Ahaha you think you scare me. You stopped being our ruler the moment you left and became a weakling. Defending humans and their pitiful lives. I used to have respect for you but not anymore. since you’re gone I will become the new ruler of hell and show no mercy.  All I have to do is dispose of you first,” Vexol counters.

 

“So be it, don’t say I didn’t warn you.”  Lucifer switches to his devil face and a fight breaks out between them.

 

Mulder stands to the side with his gun raised, ready to be of assistance if need. Truth be told he could not do much when watching two supernatural benign hashing it out.  Lucifer throws Vexol around, his eyes blazing as the inner rage comes to light. Lucifer picks Vexol up by the throat and smashes him against the wall. He begins a series of punches into Vexol's stomach till Vexol releases his wings and flies up breaking out of the house. Vexol then punches Lucifer and he falls to the ground. Further up the road Chloe and Scully are on a call to Mazikeen for back up when they watch the sky in horror. Lucifer is falling from the sky at top speed and crashes to the ground.  They run to Lucifer who’s starting to pick him self off the ground. 

 

“How are you alive and what the hell is he?” Chloe asks in disbelief. 

 

“He’s a demon Chloe as am I,” Lucifer says. He then faces Chloe and switches to his devil face. 

 

Chloe stares at him for a while trying to wrap her head around it.

 

“Its true”.

 

“It is my dear. But right now I can’t have you near me. For some reason you make me weak. You make me human and right now human can’t defeat a demon. So pleas leave, I’ll come find you after and talk,” Lucifer says.

 

“Ok…Lucifer be safe.”

 

“Will do.” Lucifer says smiling at the detective.

 

Chloe and Scully then run up the road only to pass Mazikeen on the way.  She reaches Lucifer and stands next to him.

 

“Its about time you got here. Wheres Amenadiel?” Lucifer asks.

 

“He’s on his way.”

 

“Typical him to be late.”

 

Maze takes her blades out just as Vexol reaches the ground.

 

"Shall we dance?” Maze asks.

 

“Would be my pleasure.” Lucifer replies.

 

Lucifer and Maze run at Vexol and he charges forward too. Maze jumps onto his back and starts holding and slicing Vexol. Lucifer takes the opportunity to finish what he started and begins his assault of punches to Vexol’s stomach. Vexol dreams out in pain and throws maze off of him and punches Lucifer away.

 

“He’s a lot stronger then I thought,” Maze states.

 

“Where the bloody hell is Amenadiel?” Lucifer curses.

 

“Im right here. Sorry Im late”. Amenadiel says.

 

“Took you long enough”.

 

“You’re teaming up with angels now?” Vexol Spits. “How pathetic, just when I thought our king couldn’t fall any further from grace.” 

 

“I’ve fallen before and I can do it again.” Lucifer states.

 

Lucifer changes to his angel attire and withdrawals his blade and wings. Amenadiel being the only person with wings on the team takes his assault to the air while the others stage a ground assault.  Slicing, kicking and punching can be heard amongst the screams of Vexol. Being out teamed three to one slowing takes its toll on Vexol, however he’s determined not to lose. Once again he throws off his opponents and sends his own attack of sharp crow feathers in the direction of the heroes. The blades cut deep into the team and Maze screams out in frustration.

 

“Im done with this, we need to finish him. Amenadiel, can you open a portal back to hell?” Maze asks.

 

“Yes, but we need to get him still or we can’t get him back,” Amenadiel explains.

 

“Fine, I’ll hold him from behind, Lucifer you use you devil power to torment him with his sins. That should keep in still long enough for you to send him back,” Maze suggests looking at her companions.

 

“That should work. Alright friends, let go get us some demon,” Lucifer says.

 

Maze and Lucifer run and Vexol again who only roles his eyes and their pathetic next attempt. Maze once again jumps on Vexols back and holds him from behind. Lucifer then grabs his face and uses his devil face and eyes to show Vexol his tormenting sins. Vexol then begins to scream as he is lost in the dream. Vexol was once human, but his selfish and cunning ways led him down a dark path till he was unrecognisable anymore and became the demon known as Vexol. Vexol thrashes around and Maze and Lucifer struggles to keep him still.

 

“Hurry up Amenadiel, We don’t have all day.” Maze yells.

 

Amenadiel is off to the side with his eyes and wings glowing gold as he speaks ancient words. A gold ring below Vexol starts to appears. It reaches its maximum stretch and Vexol falls through, not before lucifer gives him one last statement. 

 

“You lost the moment you came up here alone. Humans may be weak, but when you have someone watching you’re back you become much stronger. I hope these words haunt you for the rest of eternity.” 

 

With that Vexol falls into the portal and his gone back to hell where he belongs. Once the portal closes, Amenadiel falls to the ground.

 

“Are you alright brother?” Lucifer asks concerned.

 

“Yes brother just tired. It takes a lot of energy to open a portal to hell”. Amenadiel replies. 

 

“Don’t you have a detective to get to?” Maze asks.  Lucifer looks in the direction of the detective and begins to run.

 

“You can thank us later,” Maze yells totally expecting a good drink for compensation. 

 

Chloe, Scully and Mulder are sitting in the back of an ambulance when they see Lucifer run up over the horizon. 

 

“Chloe he’s ok,” Scully says.

 

Chloe doesn’t hear her. She’s already running towards Lucifer. They both crash into each other and hug each other tight.

 

“What did I say detective, of course I’d come back.”

 

Chloe just smiles. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   

 


	13. Last Goodbyes

Epilogue 

LAPD HQ 09:00AM Two Days Later

 

“After weeks of investigations the LAPD concludes that the murderer has vanished into thin air. Chef Harrison had this to say”.

“After weeks of investigating with the aid of the FBI, we find that the murderer and any trace of him has dissapared. It is as if he never existed. However silly as our ideas and beliefs may be, we cant erase the fact the people have died in horrendous ways. For now our leads have gone cold be we do endeavour to keep looking for the truth. This I can assure-

“Mulder turn it off. We don’t need to hear it,” Scully says.

Mulder grabs the remote and flicks the switch. The four participants of team ’Take down Vexol’ stand around Chloe’s desk as debriefs and goodbyes begin to take place. 

“Its been one hell of a ride hasn’t it Agents?” Lucifer says

“You can say that again. For a demon and the ‘Oh might ruler of hell' you not such a bad guy”. Mulder replies.

“Oh god don’t remind me,” both Chloe and Scully say at the same time.

“Im still absorbing the fact that I’m dating the devil”.

“Oh so we're dating now detective. When did that happen?” Lucifer baits.

“Oh shut it, you know damn well when I became your girlfriend.”

“Oh yes if recall, it was between the sound of “OH YES LUCIFER” and “FUCK ME HARDER LUCIFER”. Lucifer mimics in a really bad Chloe accent. 

“LUCIFER!!!!! DO YOU WANT TO BE SHOT? BECAUSE I CAN MAKE THAT HAPPEN,” Chloe yells at him. 

“What about you Agents. I have a sneaky suspicion that there's more then friendship going on there,” Lucifer baits.

Both Agents glance at each other then look away suddenly as their faces take on a crimson hue.

“Er we’re working it out,” say Mulder as he grabs Scully’s hand. 

“Then I wish you the best. Its been a pleasure. I hope our paths will cross again in the future. Mr Mulder if you are in any need of assistance please don’t hesitate to give me a call. You have proven to be quite an interesting individual and the work you do is fascinating,” Lucifer offers. 

“Thank you very much Mr Morningstar. I never though I'd ever meet the devil or come to believe in him but it looks like I have to re-evaluate what I thought I knew."

Mulder and Lucifer shake hands as the female half of the teams say goodbye. 

“Thank you for helping us with this case Dr Scully, we could not have do it without Mulder and your expertise,” Chloe says.

“Likewise, we wouldn’t have gotten close without Lucifer and your knowledge of the area and the case. At the end of the day we got the job done and we all come home safe”.

“Yes, it would seem a miracle seeing as Lucifer almost got us killed”.

“I BEG YOUR PARDON. IF I RECALL I SAVED THE DAY,” Lucifer calls outraged. 

“Whatever you say,” Chloe says hugging Scully goodbye.

Both the agents pick up their things and head out of Chloes office throwing out last goodbyes. 

“What an eventful case wouldn’t you say detective?” Lucifer says.

“It was more then a little eventful”.

“Alas we closed it just the same. Now lets go home and have dinner,” Lucifer states.

“Since when am I having dinner at your places?” Chloe asks.

“Since you became my girlfriend.”

“Is that so.”

“Don’t be a tease detective. After everything I did on the case…”

Chloe walks forward and grabs Lucifers face in there hands.

“Just shut up and kiss me,” Chloe says. 

Lucifer does just that and their faces meet in a soft but passionate kiss that last far longer than it should, considering the environment they are in. They break apart and walk hand and hand out the door ready to tackle taco Tuesday as a team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for this series. What a ride its been. As a first ever series I am quite happy and emotional on how its turned out. It started out as an idea in my head and I somehow winged it and got it out for you guys. Thank you to everyone who's loved and supported it, it was greatly appreciated. I know it wasn't the most perfect of writing but I'm slowly learn and hope I can do better if the future. But for now I say G'day and I'll see you soon in whatever I write next. XX


End file.
